Back at the room
by FallingTowardUs
Summary: A series of one shots for different Hetalia couples. A long meeting means a stress relief session is needed. Each couple has there own fashion of relieving said stress.
1. Prologue

the meeting was long, it seemed to be longer then usual in fact, and even Germany was among those who were grateful for it to have ended. Ending the meeting with mumbles of 'see you next time' and 'have a safe trip back' and a few 'fuck you' from some.

A hotel was almost completely booked out for the nations to spend the night. That along with the staff being prepared to handle the need of alcohol and the annoyance of a lot of tired people. Half of the rooms wouldn't be used by how the nations relieved their stress with each other.

The line of taxi's pulling onto the round driveway enter illuminated the night. It was starting to be about eleven at night and half of the people entering were half awake, some even seemed to forget how to speak any language other then their mother tongue. The shuffling of the fancy shoes and baggy pants on the ground was matched to the music of the lobby.

A few of the nations were already on pairs with each other without a care. The elevator was filled with nations not talking to each other and casually swaying from those in the back. The elevator dinged and the nations separated into their different rooms, the doors closed and the stress relieving began.


	2. PruCan

Mathew opened and closed the hotel door, blinking twice at the man already sleeping on his stomach on the bed. Gilbert had kicked off his shoes and had just slept in his black suit, tie half unloosened and mouth open. This was officially Gilbert's room and was connected to his little brother's room. Mathew would probably try to stay quiet is they actually get around to doing it.

Mathew removed his coat and took off his tie. His shirt was white and he looked like his papa when he was tired; blonde hair disheveled and eyes bright blue, he was just as caring too. Reaching over and subtly pulling the black coat from his lover's shoulders. Rolling the albino over and undoing his tie, he was halfway down the man's dress shirt when Gilbert seemed to jerk awake.

"Trying to take advantage of me while I am sleeping?" Gilbert asked taking hold of Mathew's wrists and holding them tight.

Gilbert jerked him forward so Mathew had to straddle him in order to balance. Mathew leaning forward on Gilbert and placing his hands on his shoulders, "I-it didn't look comfortable for you," he said. Gilbert wrapped his hands around Mathew, cupping one of Mathew's butt cheeks while the other rubbed his back. He was half awake but the smell of maple syrup always made him "wake up" again.

He got a boner during breakfast one time and it was awkward.

Gilbert wrapped his arms around the center of Mathew, pulling him close and pushing the two of them up. In a flash of white Gilbert's shirt was gone, Mathew's was open down the front and both had lost all sense of being tired.

Mathew bit his lip, Gilbert attacked his neck and pulled Mathew closer. Mathew arched backwards so his pelvis was sticking out and Gilbert's hand was slipping into the front of his pants. His crotch being palmed between his briefs, spreading his knees open and moaning. Mathew felt himself being pushed back more and more until he collided with the mattress.

Gilbert pulled Mathew's legs up so that his knees were as high as they could go. Gilbert doing his best to not rip the complete clothes from his lovers body, suites were expensive now a days, the black pants being slid down. Gilbert cursed at how Mathew hadn't removed his shoes. The black pants were bundled up at the ankles of Mathew, his briefs were light red and Mathew had grown past the faze of blushing of showing off his body to Gilbert. Gilbert hadn't gone past the faze of that certain smirk appearing on his face at the sight of Mathew being excited.

Gilbert took hold of The underside of Mathew's thighs, grabbing his buttocks and pushing his legs all the way up. He was staying on the bed by his shoulders and upper back, grabbing the sheets as if he would be able to stay in place. Gilbert smiled as Mathew scooted and attempted to get comfortable, taking the briefs and pulling them off of Mathew's buttocks. The red briefs nestled with the pants as Gilbert rubbed his thighs and gently bit Mathew's flesh. Licking his fingers and sucking them rubbing his fingers between Mathew's cheeks. Rubbing and messaging his cheeks while Mathew strained his muscles to stay up, Gilbert balancing Mathew's legs on his shoulders before pumping his own penis.

Gilbert set Mathew back down, Mathew hastily pulling off his shoes and clothes. Gilbert was still in his trousers as Mathew kissed Gilbert, the two sucking each other and their tongues dancing together.

It wasn't a battle for dominance, Mathew enjoyed the feeling of Gilbert's Snow White hand that were as warm as fire touch him. Caress his body, message his form, and grip his body until there was slight bruising. Mathew kissed along Gilbert's jaw, lifting himself up and widening his legs. Gilbert slipping his hand under Mathew, his arm and wrists rubbing on Mathew's balls as he prepared him. Two fingers were in when Mathew kissed Gilbert again.

Without needing words Mathew laid back, Gilbert getting between the legs so his knees are right under Mathew's buttocks. Hands going to the small of Mathew's back and pulling him up. They had been together long enough for Gilbert to know where his lovers prostate was.

The head penetrated Mathew, he clenched his mouth and relaxed himself. Gilbert watching Mathew's face as he slowly thruster in, going inch by inch. There was slight moaning but aside from that and the tossing of the head he seemed to be fine. This encouraging him and going deeper, slowly rubbing Mathew down on his cock until he was all the way in.

Gilbert rolled his hips slightly, Mathew biting down on his lip until he started to roll back with him. Gilbert closed his eyes and grunted deep in his throat. The image of Mathew laying with his blonde hair messed up and pale face washed with blush, a single curl perturbed from his head. It bounced with each of Gilbert's thrusts and seemed to be connected to his brain almost; quivering as Mathew shuddered.

As the sounds of white flesh against pale flesh filled the room with its music, Mathew's moans sang with it. Gilbert wished he was able to record it and replay it time after time when he would grow bored. The simple memory of this song was enough to make him wanting.

placing his hands on Mathew's hips Gilbert thruster and curled his hips. Mathew groaned louder and twisted the sheets in his hands until he felt ready to explode.

It was simply common courtesy to have Mathew cum first, Gilbert doing this by taking hold of Mathew's cock. Pumping it, slightly, in time with his thrusts. Mathew opened his mouth to let out a heavy moan but was left with a mouth open in a silent scream. His chest soon painted with white before Gilbert went faster. Making the thrusts more for him then forMatthew.

Mathew got his turn, why shouldn't Gilbert?

Pulling out of Mathew in time for his own semen to coat his Canadian lover's chest and stomach. Gilbert letting the legs fall and rolling to the side, a hand over his forehead as he caught his breathe.

"You could put Francis to shame," Gilbert said between his deep breathes.

"Please don't talk about him right now." Mathew said in a more order.


	3. GerIta

Ludwig continued his telephone conversation as he entered the room. German words flowing from his mouth as his tie is removed by his own hands, running one of his hands through his hair as he does when he is annoyed.

Feliciano entered soon after. Unlike Ludwig he was done talking to his boss, his brother was "hanging" out with Antonio, and he was well rested from his na-I mean- meeting. Overall he was good and ready for bed. His tie, jacket, and shirt were already gone leaving him in his under shirt and brown pants.

Ludwig didn't flinch as Feliciano pressed himself into Ludwig's back. Hands going up Ludwig's clothed chest and rubbing the points where his nipples are, they began to perk as Feliciano's touch.

This was a usual dance the two did; Ludwig attempting to work and the Italian trying to get some attention. It was both fortunate and unfortunate for the German at how skilled Feliciano's hands were and his experience at handling those he wanted to either wanted to please or wanted something from. The only three people who knew about Feliciano's "special skills" were Ludwig, Romano (he had a very matching skill), and Francis (he had helped a little bit with it) and no one else believed that it was true.

Ludwig's words began to sound strained, his undershirt being revealed when Feliciano unbuttoned it and pulled it from Ludwig's shoulders. Feliciano's face turned from his usual expression of a dumb happy young man to something akin to being very concentrated while he walked around Ludwig. Taking the blonde man's hand and kissing this fingers, his tongue reaching out to lick between the digits. Hot breathe coating the hand more then his spit, he sucked them harder and smirked as he heard Ludwig make a attempt at keeping his on phone conversation going. Feliciano's curl seemed to curl into a sharper circle on his head, it was like a antenna, changing shape and moving when his emotions willed it. It even turned into a heart sometimes, Germany would never admit that he finds it adorable.

With the Italian starting to sink to his knees Ludwig strained his ears to listen to his boss. While his lover was incredibly sensual (and Italian) he was still the representative of a entire nation. His priorities for his country came first, then he would cum second.

"Ja, Ja ich bin immer noch heir." Ludwig responded to his boss while his eyes remained on Feliciano. The one on his knees smiled upward at him, the smile and look of confidence distracted his victim. Small but able hands taking hold of the zipper and pulling down, the zipper releasing the teeth that caged Ludwig's penis until it was to the bottom of the teeth. Feliciano taking comfort in the familiar black briefs his German boy toy still wears (aside from the boxers Ludwig is picky about his undies) before mouthing the cloth of the briefs. Ludwig running a hand through his hair again, inhaling sharply through his nose and letting it out through his mouth. Keeping himself from making too much noise while Feliciano works on him.

Using his fingers to slide the front opening on the briefs open and letting Ludwig's penis emerge. Feliciano standing up to look at Ludwig's face. Standing on his tippy toes and placing a light kiss on his lips. The hand that was worn from work with olives, papers, and kneading dough into a pine strand of pasta noodles gently rubbed around the top of the penis. Fully gripping the penis until he started to pump it, his lips still barely touching Ludwig's. The thumb pressing and rubbing onto the tip, a slight nail digging into the flesh and made Ludwig hiss. Hand going to Feliciano's face face, the warning for being rough around that area was clear enough.

Rubbing faster Ludwig's penis was hard, Standing at attention and awaiting penetration orders. Feliciano taking hold of Ludwig's pant sides and pulling them down until they were around his knees, then ankles, Ludwig kicking them away. As Ludwig began speaking into his phone with the voice that Feliciano recognized as the one he gave his superiors. Feliciano licking the tip of Ludwig's cock, twirling his tongue around the edge and dipping it into the slit. He tasted salt and the precum of Ludwig on his tongue, it was warm and made the back of his throat tickle. Feliciano curled his toes inside of his shoes, an uncomfortable action, shifting his weight on his knees out of inpatients. His lips pursed and he started to bob, Ludwig having to fully cover his mouth to keep from moaning and making sex noises on to the phone through to his boss.

"Gute-nacht," Ludwig said into the phone, Feliciano looking up at him while his curl slowly grew tighter, Feliciano didn't even wait for the click of the phone turning off before he reacted.

Feliciano jumped from the floor so fast it almost made up for his regular laziness. Ludwig being ready and catching the smaller nation so that Feliciano was on his tippy toes while their mouths pressed together and the tongues invading one another's mouth.

I probably don't have to explain to you what happens next?

Ludwig laying overtop of Feliciano with their faces so close to each other it was hard to tell who was breathing and who was panting. Feliciano's face was almost enough to finish Ludwig off; eyes pressed closed to the point that it looked painful, mouth open like he was screaming but the only noise coming out is moans and gasps like a dying puppy. His pants open and shirt wet from sweat and semen, his hand over Ludwig's cock while Ludwig's hand was over Feliciano's own cock. The two were thrusting in time with their partners pumping hands.

With a deep grunt from both parties Ludwig came again first, Feliciano came barely a few second after. Both were left panting and breathing heavy, Ludwig gently squeezing Feliciano's cock as if it were his hand.

Ludwig would later on wish he had waited for the click of the phone turning off before hand. So would his boss.


	4. TurkRaine

In this edition our parties are already asleep.

At least two hours had passed since Sadik had fallen asleep, an hour and a half for Katyusha. The dark light of the room was black and the only sounds heard were either the two sleeping or the banging and moans from the near rooms. The workers should make sure the walls were thicker if the nations are going to be spending there nights there, but spend a night in the same hotel as them and you can learn over twenty ways to say "oh, god".

Katyusha laid on her side, taking over almost all of the blankets in her cocoon of warmth, it wasn't the same as her bed at home with the massive thick comforter. Sadik didn't mind as he was used to sleeping with either a thin blanket or none at all, it also gave whoever entered the room or looked at him got a view of his shirtless form. He slept on his back with one arm gently laying on Katyusha's side, so it went over her stomach. Her hair was almost as white as the sheets and with it being short was almost sticking up from rubbing on the pillows. Her bra was taken off before she went to bed (sleeping in wire bras isn't as comfy as models show) and she wore her white nightdress that was spaghetti strapped and stopped at her mid thighs. Unlike the Ukrainian woman Sadik didn't even bother with changing; literaly stripping from his pants, shirt and everything other then his boxer briefs that were so white it seemed to pop against his white underwear.

Recently Katyusha has been having some trouble sleeping, she finds herself jerking awake at random times in the night, her movements making Sadik's hand twitch along with her. Although he was half awake Sadik still gently thrummed his fingers on Katyusha's tummy and her night dress fabric. She would stir more in her less then half awakened state and curl at being touched.

Withdrawing his hand Sadik rolled over, looking at Katyusha's sleeping form under her pile of blankets. His hand going to the base of her neck and he pressed himself in. Katyusha looking back at him with blinking blue eyes, her hair was a mess and Sadik smiled at her look. She looked up like a crossed eyed cat and began to wrestle from her blankets to press down her hair. Sadik smiling again and pressed a kiss to her cheek,

Then her forehead, her lips, her neck,

Katyusha lifted her chin a little and pushed the blanket down from her. Her arm reaching out and wrapping around his neck, kissing the hair line as he pulled at the blankets. Soon the blankets were tossed to one side of the bed, the Turkish man being more then enough warmth for her at the moment.

"Could not sleep?" Katyusha asked.

Sadik wrapped a arm around her hip, pulling her upward towards him. "Why sleep when I have you?" He retorted. A strong hand squeezing the flashiest part of her thigh and buttocks.

The conversation wasn't worth to continue on with, Katyusha sitting up and leaning into Sadik. One of his hands on her back and the other gently rubbing the tummy under her breasts, her own hands rubbing his hair and other lightly running across his pecs. Although she knew how each muscle curved and how soft each fat was to the touch it was like discovering something new in your own home.

Katyusha's nightdress was pulled down slightly, Her breasts holding them down under her so her large breasts were revealed: Her nipples were light pink against porcelain skin, the flesh around the nipples were the faintest salmon pink. As if her breasts were blushing while perking to the air and the simple look that Sadik gave as he couldn't help but admire them. It was the entity of Ukraine who had to indicate another kiss, her breasts pressing into his chest and the both on their knees.

It seems to be Sadik's job to start the undressing. Hands going up the outside of her thighs and into the skirt. The thin white fabric riding high now so that it now settles barely on her hips showing her light pink panties. They had flower designs on them and were see through on the sides and a little on the buttocks. With a quick removal of the cloth dress Katyusha was just as naked as Sadik now was, only she arched back so her breasts jiggle a little when she moved. Legs wide and breathing in a half sweat that was starting to cover her body until she was ready to tackle Sadik.

The Turkish acted first, pressing Katyusha's body forward until she was on her back: Sadik between her bent legs and dress completely crunched around her tummy. Sadik pressing his face into the throat of her body and hand gently rubbing her panties. Two of his fingers tips gently rubbing up and down on her lower lips, they began to be a little moist, Katyusha biting her lips and smiling. Her hands rubbing on his arms and his hair unable to reach anything of value on him. Instead her toes became a thing of value as her toes wiggling into his briefs, gently pulling one side down, Sadik didn't notice and pressed down on Katyusha more.

Sadik sat up and took hold of Katyusha's panties sides. Pulling them down until the hotel room's air touched her underlips. Turkish fingers rubbed on the lips again, the moist air of the lips made Sadik suck in a breath. Gently separating the lips and rubbing down with three fingers as Katyusha's hands intertwined in his hair.

The noise Katyusha made was a mix of pleading and demanding when a finger was fitted into her. She had strong hands, almost like a man, from her farm work and was strong from lifting. (It was a joke that her shoulders were large in order to handle her massive breasts instead of muscle) So she would want a lover just as strong as she was, luckily, Sadik's hands were just as strong Katyusha's and made her squirm when they fondled her and pressed passed her lips and into her core.

Sadik rolled onto her and scooted down slightly, his mouth taking his prize of her large breasts. Unfortunately they were as sensitive as they were large, Katyusha gasping at her nipple being bit and wrapping her arms over his neck and head. Holding him like a hug to her chest when a second finger was added and his eyes went wide at being hugged. His breathe was gone and no oxygen was able to get into his air way as he was suffocated by these fleshy mounds of happiness and all good things of the world.

Sadik grunted and lightly slapped Katyusha's arm like he was a pinned MMA fighter.

"Oh, I'm such a stupid!" Katyusha said releasing Sadik. He sat up and coughed, blushing mad from excitement. He had such a hard on right now. "I'm so sorry, I'm-I'm.." Katyusha started to cry.

"You're fine, shut up." Although Sadik's words were harsh he still went ahead and kissed her cheeks and tears. Her eyes got shiny and her face got puffy when she cried, it made her look both vulnerable and sensual. In sighting the remaining lust for conquering that was buried inside of Turkey he press his mouth to her again and sat up lifting her legs on either side of him and leaning forward slightly so one hand rested on either side of Katyusha's torso. "Are you ready?"

She nodded, closing her eyes and sighing as her lips were bypassed and Sadik penetrated her. Both people grunted and her back was arched, her hands going to her breasts and squeezing them. Sadik watched as her breasts bounced and her eyes still gave off some tears. She kept her mouth open as she was thruster into, like she was screaming only it was in slight moans. Sadik bit his lip and kept going until he was groaning so loudly he covered his mouth.

Before Katyusha could voice her concern for him he lifted her up, holding her tight against him with his knees tucked under her buttocks. Her eyes went wide and she gasped wrapping her legs around his center and hooking her ankles together. Sadik buried his face into her chest and grunted deeply in his throat. One hand not holding her tight slipping between their bodies and finding her lips, rubbing her clit. Katyusha moaned and rubbed upward and forward. The bed rocking slightly as she moves with Sadik, going faster and faster until she is gasping.

Up and down, up and down she goes. Skin smacking against skin and bodies beginning to sweat. Sadik went faster and messaged Katyusha's clit as he felt near, being determined to have her cum first.

it was only the polite thing to do.

As Katyusha came and Sadik soon followed they sat panting. Pressing foreheads together and smiling. They smelt like sweat, sex, and whatever the hell the hotel perfumed the rooms with.

Something flower-y I'm guessing.


	5. UsUk

Music was playing while hot water ran from the shower head. Strong hands rubbing hotel issued shampoo into blonde hair before the song changed to something more slow. Alfred was almost blind at the moment as he let his head fall backwards and the water soaking harder on his face.

"How long do you intend to shower? The hotel only has so much heated water, Love." Arthur commented from the bathroom sink.

"Until the hero can be clean will there be- I don't know where I'm going with this." Alfred started then stopped.

Granted Alfred was tired, so was Arthur, but it made Arthur sad when Alfred would act this way: Halfheartedly saying something and then giving it up again a few second later with a sigh. This usually leads to Alfred resting on Arthur in a attempt to initiate cuddles and getting a arm around himself from the Brit. Arthur wasn't as bonding as Alfred was for these kind of bonding but it wasn't uncommon for Arthur to drag Alfred into the bed and order him to strip as if he was Arthur's ward.

Alfred wasn't looking as much as he should when he was naked and vulnerable but not everyone is perfect. When hands started to rub at his head Alfred stopped for a moment and held in the instinct to lash out at the guy. The dark blonde hair being scrubbed out by Arthur's skilled hands from sewing and making tea Alfred found himself leaning back and smiling at the sense of his hair being played with by someone else. Alfred was about a foot and a half taller then Arthur letting the shorter press into the taller's back and nip at the nape of his neck. One hand going down his back slowly until he takes hold of a cheek and gently squeezes. Alfred turns and takes both of Arthur's hands, intertwining their fingers and pressing their foreheads together with a smile.

"Is the hero clean enough yet?" Arthur asked closing his eyes.

"Not just yet," Alfred replied gently kissing Arthur before going back for another afterword. This one going longer and squeezing their hands until their heads were going back and forth for a moment. Arthur getting on his toes and being pushed back until his naked body was pressed to the tile and he was scraping the back of his foot on the shower until Alfred engulfed his face with a face full of kisses.

Alfred kept kissing until he felt Arthur's hands on either side of his head. Being gently guided down so he kneeled and running his tongue down Arthur's body and circling the belly button. Arthur pressed himself back while feeling a strong hand wrap around his penis and gently squeeze and pulling towards him then back. Arthur rubbed a hand through Alfred's hair and gasped into the air, his other hand rubbing around Alfred's face making the light blue look up at him. They look very adorable and sweet while on his knees and opening his mouth to take in another countries penis.

Alfred gently took the tip into his mouth. Leaning his head in and going out to go back in and take more of the organ into his mouth. A hand going under Arthur's knee and lifting his leg up and over his shoulder. Arthur's eyes widened at the odd angle until his other leg was picked up.

"Don't you fucking drop me." Arthur moaned and threatened while Alfred smiled around the penis.

With one hand hanging onto Arthur's leg and the other gently running delicate fingers through Arthur's balls and pubic hair. Alfred pumping his head back and forth fast four times before going slower and steady to speed up again. Arthur closing his eyes and sighing taking hold of Alfred's hair and squeezing the blonde locks. Stomach muscles tightening and back arching to let out a open mouth silent scream. Alfred pulling his head back and licking around Arthur's penis as if to clean up the precum that was coming out of him. The tip of his tongue going into Arthur's slit while hot breathe covering the penis making Arthur quiver.

Arthur looked back down at Alfred after letting out a strained groan and he felt relief in his tummy. The blue eyes still looked up at him but but now white decorated his face and he blinked around the white on his eyebrows.

"Are you smiling?" Alfred asked with a grin blinking deep.

"But of course with eye colour like that." Arthur said letting a hand go under Alfred's chin to guide him back up to his feet.

"Thanks, Babe," Alfred said running a hand over his face.

Alfred placed a hand on either side of Arthur's head. Arthur couldn't help but notice that he was standing tall and proud pressed against his tummy. "Please, suck me too." Alfred asked not looking at Arthur as if he were embarrassed. "Please,"

"You needn't ask, Love."


	6. DenNor (or NorDen) (whatever)

Mathis laid on the bed in his dark red briefs. A pillow was placed under his hips so that his back side was pointed upward slightly with his two arms under his chest so he was even. Norway sat on his hunches on the right of Mathis, wearing his pants and nothing else while rubbing his hands together.

"You are sure you want to do this?" Lukas asked his lover.

The young looking man was adapt at magic, he could give Arthur a run for his money, but this was the first time he had used it as a added spice to his and Mathis's sex life. Although it was Mathis who had given him this idea when Mathis saw Lukas's hands glow a slight red around his mug coffee in order to heat it. Do not ask me why Mathis saw this and thought 'I wanna fuck that' but I'm not here to judge. Mathis was usually the one who tops because Lukas was a closet masochistic and Mathis had no problem indulging in this but Mathis was a curious one.

"I wouldn't have told ya if I didn't." Mathis said looking back at him with his grin. He winked then lowered himself on the bed to his chest pressed to the bed sheets.

Lukas gave a sorta shrug; "I'll try heat first, alright?"

Mathis nodded into the sheets while Lukas gently slipped his hand into the hem of Mathis's briefs. The underwear being pushed down to under his cheeks making the cool hotel air go over his backside. Lukas's hand goes over both cheeks and gently rubs the area and slowly rubs a hand in. He feels Mathis clench when the tip of his finger touches the anus. Lukas message the left cheek as his working hand started to glow a slight dark pink. It would be no hotter then Luke warm water and had barely a change in temperature from his regular fingers yet it was really only the gate into hell.

Mathis widened his legs and slowly moaned as Lukas's finger breached the ring. It wasn't a knuckle deep but Mathis was already hissing into his teeth, he wasn't usually a bottom and this wasn't a common thing for him, Lukas rubbing his back as a comfort. The finger getting a darker red while it slowly inched forward into the Danish man. Lukas turned his hand so he was palm up pressed his other finger against the first and let them both enter before curling up.

Mathis arched while the fingers heated up, it felt like they were becoming poker rods. Mathis gripped at the sheets feeling his cheeks being spread by Lukas's hands and shutting his eyes.

"I'm not sure if this is going to hurt or not..." Lukas mumbled but by how tight Mathis suddenly became Lukas had said it louder then he had thought. "You-You better heat it up, Norge. I'm not really f-feeling anything yet." Mathis said breathing heavy at the wiggling of Lukas's fingers.

He was a VIKING dammit and wouldn't be made to groan at the feeling of his maids fingers.

(Okay, Mathis isn't actually allowed to called Lukas his "maid" but it's his secret name for him. It's Lukas's secret name for Mathis too but he isn't allowed to call that either. So, keep it quiet.)

Lukas closed his eyes and spread his fingers inside of Mathis. Mathis could feel the warmth seep inside of him; as though his veins were suddenly injected with a poison that replaced his blood with this liquid. Lukas could see Mathis's skin change a slight shade to pink and he was warm to the touch. By the time Lukas had three fingers in Mathis's body was pink, Lukas having to concentrate harder as he went up another level.

Lukas pulled his fingers out almost all the way and thruster it back in. Mathis's eyes lolled back in his head and he jerked forward when Lukas would thrust back in. Like a wave of heat would flush over him and he would moan, arching and bowing down with a smile.

Lukas reached a hand under Mathis, his wrist rubbing against the balls as he grasped the penis. It took Lukas to grit his teeth and internally grunt in order for his hand wielding the penis to turn a light blue. Gently rubbing with each finger pressing down and a thumb going over the tip. With a heavy thrust his thumb went dark blue and Mathis both clenched and let out a massive gasp.

Mathis couldn't make another noise as he was there, back arched and face staring to the wall. His mouth was open like a silent scream while only making panting noises he wasn't a female but he could say he was getting wet. The feeling of hot and cold inside of him made feeling like a Antarctic fire was attacking. Lukas thrusted and pump simultaneously until Mathis was literally biting the sheets. Lukas removes his fingers, quickly unzipping his pants, and placing a hand on either of Mathis's hands.

"I-I'm still not-not feeling any- Uhh egh!" Mathis suddenly shouted.

Lukas let out a thick grunt as he gripped Mathis's wrists, pulling them both back as though he were pulling a horse to a stop. Hips snapping to attention inside of Mathis while he was hilt deep, Lukas biting his lip I order for just a raw wave of cold to shoot through him. Let's see Arthur shoots ice out of his dick. Mathis closed his eyes and let his mouth hang open so the grunts and groans would come pouring out of him.

Lukas looked over Mathis's body; the muscular body arched and muscles straining, the white scars from the previous wars seemed to be pronounced while Mathis was pink in color, his tattoo of mjolnir was a dark coal and the size of a small book on his right shoulder blade. Lukas focused on the weapon of Thor while he pummeled Mathis with his own hammer.

Lukas released Mathis's wrists, making the taller man stay sitting up so that the Norwegian would grab onto his perked nipples. Both of his hands going into the elemental color while he pinched them. Twicking them and pulling slightly. Mathis putting both hands behind his head and rubbing Lukas's head and the silky hair, feeling his hips grow sore from the thrusts. Lukas bit into Mathis's shoulder and slammed hard, Mathis almost spitting out and screaming Lukas's name and some swear in Danish that I cannot spell or pronounce for shit. The semen ejecting from Mathis hit the bed frame and slowly leaked out of him, Lukas pulling himself out and letting go on Mathis's back.

Mathis unceremoniously fell forward, laying on the bed and breathing hard, Lukas sat back on his haunches and breathing hard. Panting over the lap of himself and wiping off his forehead like he had just ran a race.

Mathis swore again and again I can't fucking spell it and I am not gonna try.

"Are you okay?" Mathis asked pushing himself up and turning around. Sitting up so he is cross legged and barely two feet from Lukas.

"Ja I just gotta...catch my breath. Is that how I look every time?" Lukas asked.

Mathis smirked, "Naw, you sound like more of a women."

The glare of Lukas's eyes were enough to make anyone fear. Mathis looked away before shooting forward fast, tackling Lukas from the bed and on the floor. He was between Lukas's legs and reached onto the desk, grabbing the rim of the ice bucket.

"My turn," He said taking hold of Lukas's knee and pulling him upward. So his butt was off of the ground and his pants were sliding off due to Mathis grip.


	7. AuHung (probably spelt the names wrong)

Elizabeta had shoulders like a man; strong and thick but not too masculine. With a shirt or bra on her shoulders were and showed off while her breasts hung and moved when she did. One of the perks of being a nation was how she would (probably) never sag. Her skin was slightly tan and that was the same for her girls, the nipples dark pink and would perk at the cold like anyone's would.

Roderich was said to have "magic fingers"; mostly meaning that there wasn't a thing on the piano he couldn't play nor a jar he couldn't open. His skin wasn't as tan as Elizabeta's and his shoulders were just naturally masculine. His shirt was open and pants already off leaving him in the boxers of dark blue.

Now, Roderich has known Elizabeta long enough to know when a message is needed. He is old enough to know that a good message is what a lot of women want from their man and since I am not doing introduction anymore apparently it wasn't hard to get Elizabeta out of her shirt. The Austrian sitting with Elizabeta sitting between his legs on the edge of the bed, her hair was brushed to the right and would make small moans at his pressing of her back and skin. She leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees.

Roderich added pressure just under her shoulder blades, turning them in a slight circle and rubbing back and forth. Making a fist of his hands he dug the knuckle above the small of her back and dragging it up her spine. She arched and rubbed her hand where his fist just was, looking back at him with a smile, her eyes looked sleepy and the smile she gave was lazy. Austria smiled back behind his glasses, the usually frowny face man couldn't do that around Elizabeta, pressing a light kiss on the cheek of her face. One hand going around Elizabeta's midsection and to her stomach while the other went over her shoulder.

Kissing her shoulders while the mid section hand slowly went downward. Elizabeta let her head lol back to rest on his shoulder with a low moan in her throat. Roderich taking one of her breasts into his hand and gently rubbing it side to side with the perked nipple between his fingers. Roderich messaging her breasts and the other rubbing over her tummy a feeling the indentation of abs on her tummy. He nuzzled his head into her neck and squeezed her breast to the point of her making a pained noise. Roderich released his grip and went back to rubbing her back until she was getting bored.

Turning her head to look at Roderich she kissed him, bringing her hand to caress his cheek, his hands rubbed down from her stomach to between her legs. Leaning back into him until Roderich was almost pushed onto his back.

"If you keep moving I'll never get all of your back." Roderich told her as she forced herself to turn towards him. She looked up at him with a smile and her bangs in her face. Roderich kept his frowny face, "fine," Elizabeta pouted.

Roderich pushed himself back onto his knees and padded the bed. Elizabeta crawled forward and laid on her stomach with her hands under her head. Like all nations Elizabeta and Roderich had scar. The one that always got Roderich biting his lips was the scar that lined her back from the small to her shoulder blade. It came from a strike during one of the battles that Elizabeta was always too lazy to name or remember. Roderich traced the scar with his finger before sliding both hands down her back, scratching her back and making her bury her face into the bed. Her dress pants were dark blue and were almost riding pants by how tight they were, almost a second skintoned on her round butt and hugging her thighs. Roderich rubbing the thigh just under her butt and messaging them to the back of her knees. She jumped a little at the feeling of being tickled felt Roderich rub the other leg until he straddled the bottoms of her legs and rubbed the underside of her buttocks.

Elizabeta arched backwards and wrapped a arm around his neck. Dragging her leg out and wrapping it around his waist pressing their mouths together. Grabbing the edges of his shirt and pushing it off so that Roderich was bare, his own hands opening the small zipper on her pants and slipping his hand in.

Bypassing her underwear Roderich let his fingers tangle in her pubic her. Elizabeta widening her legs for him while grabbing at his briefs. Roderich took hold of under her legs and brought them up so her knees are to his armpits. Her hands having nothing to do but grip at his hair and neck. A finger slipped inside of her and she moaned, the inner fighter coming out and pressing onto his face.

"Stop, stop," Roderich suddenly said pushing away from Elizabeta. "You are going to break my glasses."

Elizabeta pushed her self up to her knees, making a awkward face at forgetting her once husband had glasses.

Elizabeta too initiative and removed Roderich's glasses for him, placing them on the side table, taking hold of her pants squirming out of them. The seems had left dents on her legs from their tightness but it didn't bother Roderich much as he couldn't really see her anyway. Only seeing a moving blob of dark pink that was crawling towards him.

Elizabeta got so close to Roderich that he would be able to see her with a devilish smile. Her hands going around his back and into his boxers, both hands taking hold of a cheek, Roderich feeling around her underwear. She kisses him again and lifts himself to sit on his lap. Wrapping my legs around him and hooking her ankles together,

Taking note Roderich put a hand under Elizabeta's backside to hold her up, the other on her back. Elizabeta sliding a hand between them to his penis and knowing that he is erect. She has to spread the boxers opening to allow him to be free and kisses his nose, leaning back and up. Aligning herself and lifting up before smacking down on his lap and the both groaning. Elizabeta rolled her hips experimentally before sliding back and forth, her breasts bounced while she pushed herself up and down. Breasts moving and bouncing so Roderich took over her position of a hand between their bodies. Elizabeta biting her lip as she has her clitoris rubbed and meals into his hand.

Now I am sure we have all seen porn (and if you haven't then why the hell are you reading this?) but this is where the difference was: I.E the facial expressions. Elizabeta's facial structures contorted as though she were in pain before relief covering her face. Roderich face changed depending on who was doing who: get Gilbert a few drinks in him and he'll show you how Roderich's uke face looked like a cross eyed cat. While finishing from being on top he always looked like he was very angry.

Elizabeta laid back on the bed and breathing heavy, legs still straddling Roderich while he was leaning back on his arms. Running a hand through his hair before pushing off from the bed in search of his glasses.

"You should invest in contact," Elizabeta stated.

"If Ludwig couldn't convince me then you can't." Roderich retorted.

"Please do not talk of Ludwig at a time like this." Elizabeta said while she was still sweaty from the after sex.


	8. Canmono

All you really need to know about Mathew right now is that he can't do formal dancing.

Yes, even having a...man such as Francis as a parental figure didn't give him any more grace. The last time he had tried to dance at a formal dinner ended with him stepping on his partners feet and trying to purposely become invisible afterwords. He had made the mistake of telling Lovino about the incident and that's where we find ourselves tonight.

The two still in their formal clothing even after the meeting had ended for the dance lesson that Lovino taught. There wasn't much space in a hotel room but none of the nations bosses let them have a regular hotel room. Lovino being no exception with a open space being made by the pushing of couches and chairs against the wall. Fancy shoes on carpeted floors, rather generic music being played and Lovino playing the part of a female made up this dance lesson.

"You have to lead," Lovino reminded Mathew gripping the paler man's hand harder.

"Right." Mathew said staring at his feet.

Mathew didn't resemble Alfred as much as most would think: he had lighter hair and softer eyes. He resembled his parental figure Francis almost as much as Alfred but they were both the same height. Lovino looked more like Feliciano then Mathew did to Alfred, that was probably the reason why they were attracted to each other to start with: Both had siblings that were more popular then them so they couldn't help but feel a little left out. So what started off as finding comfort in each others arms turned into comfort in each other's...um...you get the picture.

Mathew was naturally taller then Lovino by two to three inches, another one was added with his formal black boots, not Lovino minded. The shorter wore a coal suite and a vest under the jacket of struck black leaving the only color to the dark green tie and handkerchief coming from his breast pocket. Mathew wore gray, at one point a red bow tie was around his neck but for the moment it was gone, although they were cool they still made his neck sweaty, with two buttons of his undershirt undone in its place. Kuma sat on a chair in the small kitchen eating (Mathew remembered!) and not caring about what was happening around her.

Lovino had his hand on Mathew's shoulder and Mathew's was on the others hip. For the most part the entire dance was step-forward step-back, step-forward and step-back again with a dip here and there that Lovino ordered to be done. It was one of the only times that Mathew was, kinda, leading.

Mathew lowered Lovino down slightly, bringing him back up and adding a spin because he can. The Canadian felt freer near Lovino because he was almost everything Mathew was not: he was loud, he was willing to be involved, he was seen and he never felt to apologize for what he did or said (although some say that he should) or who he is. That reflected on Mathew sometimes, like now.

Mathew pressed his hand tighter into Lovino making the closeness tighter. Lovino taking this as a challenge and moving his arm to press the back of his neck. "Now you are finally leading, ya bastard." He said smirking and pressing their foreheads together.

Mathew smiled and kissed him. The hand on the back of Lovino purposely bypassed his back and went straight to the brunette's head. Fingers twirling around his curl and pinching it between his fingers, tugging slightly and making Lovino squirm.

It was commonly know that the curl featured on several nations head were considered to be a eroginist zone. What ever created the nations had decided to do a dick move and placed it on their heads made life easier for smut writers but not for the nations. It was uncomfortable for them a lot of the time, even awkward at several points, basically like someone pinching your nipple really hard. It felt weird for males and females but at certain points and if the one touching it knows what they are doing it can be pleasurable. Mathew was one who knew what he was doing.

Lovino placed his hand on the jaw of Mathew, kissing and nipping at the blond's neck while standing on his toes. Mathew smiled and leaned his head back taking hold of the seat of Lovino's pants. He was older then Mathew not to mention the embodiment of the Italian culture so it was pretty obvious that he'd have a fine backside. Lovino gently bit on Mathew's neck when he felt both hands on the seat of his pants.

The jacket Mathew wore was pulled off, shirt buttons undone to only two staying connected, Lovino slipping a hand into the white shirt and rubbing his chest. Mathew letting his head fall back with a moan until Lovino trailed his toung down Mathew's collar bone and onto his chest. Both of his tanned hands working on the buttons of the shirt until they were free. Mathew holding onto the other's backside as though it were for a support, the two still slowly stepping back and forth while they touched. The two made eye contact while Mathew was forced to let his arms move and the white shirt to be gone, Mathew feeling the internal part of him almost growl, he took control of the dance.

Hunger went through Mathew, hunger wasn't the right word for the feeling; lust was over used, wanting. I am going to use that word, the raw wanting in him seemed to be what was controlling this mostly gentle Canadian now. Even Kuma had crawled away in hiding somewhere in the hotel room.

Gripping his shoulder Mathew span Lovino around: pulling off the Italian jacket and wrapping his arms around his and teeth being used to attack the smaller's neck and gently taking both of them to the ground. Mathew pulling Lovino to hands and knees in order to reach around and open up his vest. This made the vest the easiest piece of clothing to remove while the pants were another story: mostly with one sentence of where the fuck is the god-blessed zipper?

"I don't really like these pants..." Lovino stated looking back at him.

So everyone at this point knows that almost all of the nations have some sort of weapon on them, usually a firearm and even a rifle for one, Mathew was no exception. Being a Canadian he had a switch blade in his boot and a Swiss knife in his pocket. The switch was only a few inches long and Mathew was very careful in placing the knife at the seems on the side of Lovino's pants. Sticking it into the fabric on the right side of Lovino's backside and pulling upward. The fabric opened and Mathew pulled it down to exposing the right cheek of Lovino. One didn't need to look at Lovino's face to know that he was blushing and bowed his head when the cold air hit his skin. Mathew tearing away the rest of the pants and underwear until it was around his knees.

Lovino gripping the carpet at Mathew gripping his cheeks and separating them. It wasn't just the hotel room air or the knowledge of being that exposed to someone that made him want to crawl away but the ghosting of fingers over his entrance. The last time Lovino had let Mathew finger him they gotten far too into it and had used maple syrup as a lubricant. No matter what fanfiction has aught you don't. Use. Maple. Syrup. As. Lubricant. It's sticky and Lovino felt like he was assaulted by a pan cake for several days, it was a relief when it was spit that was used instead. Mathew took hold of Lovino's hips, pushing him up so his face was into the carpet and ass in the air.

Mathew gently rubbing his backside while reaching off to the far side. The two's bags were tossed onto the floor when they entered because it was too late to car any more about where anything was. At some point in people's lives you realize you can just strip off ya shirt, and pants (and bra if you're a lady) and just crawl under the covers. In Lovino's bag was a vial of lube that smelt like apples and condoms on the front pouch that was the Italian's emergency supply. At least he was somewhat responsible.

"If we use your dumbass oil again I will strangle someone." Lovino threatened while turning himself around on the floor.

The words coming from Lovino's mouth made Mathew hault his advances to his own bag. Lovino glared at him and even with his pants around his ankles he looked very threatening. Mathew muttering a "sorry," before taking hold of Lovino's ankles like a man on a mission. Pushing his legs up and out until Lovino was in a folding chair position, he had to have tanned nude in order to be that evenly tanned all the way around his body, his ankles almost touching his ears.

Mathew bit the top of his lips as if he was about to eat poor Lovino. Lovino had one eye squinted closed and mouth in a gritted teeth fashion, his hands telling the same story by reaching behind him to pull at the carpet fibers. Mathew keeping his sweet eyes on him while gently blowing on the Italians dark pink entrance. Lovino cursed in his native language at Mathew penetrating two fingers into him. Mathew balanced the hips of Lovino against his chest while pushing his hair back. Lovino gasping loudly while Mathew turned his two fingers so they are pointed downward, curling and digging them in deeper, spreading them like scissors.

"You-Ya better hurry, Bastardo." Lovino warned attempting to undo his tie so he doesn't choke.

Mathew widened his legs and angled himself. Lovino taking a deep breath of air after the tie was released but his facial expression become contorted fast as he was impaled. He knew that Mathew was only halfway in and groaned at every slight move that Mathew did, tilting his head like he was having a nightmare, the blonde wasn't paying attention anymore. Pulling his hips back slightly and pushing in more proved that most of his actions now were primal. He was balls deep before he paused to look at Lovino from behind his bangs of blonde hair; Lovino was had what was called a "uke face" at the moment. Mathew using his glazed eyes and slightly open mouth as a staring point while he moved his hips. Making Lovino's legs go straight in the air and pushing his body between the legs. A grip on Lovino's penis and the other reaching out to twirl the curl between his fingers.

Being a uke was a position Lovino liked no matter his lover because of one simple fact: it was less work then being a top.

Lovino's mouth remained open and eyes were shot wide. It would be painful to try and kiss him while still ramming into him like there was no tomorrow. He was going to finish before Lovino, squeezing the organ in his hand tighter, pulling the curl on the smaller ones head. Lovino almost crying at the multiple sensations going through him, clenching as much as he breathed until Mathew shuddered in his bones.

He would be yelled at by Lovino later for forgetting a condom and for finishing inside of him but that was for later. Lovino cringed at the sensation of being shot into only to follow a few pumps later.

At least after being yelled at Mathew would have a excuse to get Lovino in the shower.


	9. Amina

(I know that is not the actual ship name and no I will not change it)

* * *

Yao walked slow,

by the time he got to the lobby Alfred was pacing, he didn't speed up when he saw Alfred looking at his watch in the span of less then three seconds. Yao was still talking on his phone when Alfred saw him, the blonde nodding towards the elevator, Yao waving at him.

Alfred pressed his lips together in annoyance when Yao didn't put his phone away. He leaned against the elevator wall with his arms crossed and eyes looking like a puppy someone had just kicked. Yao glanced towards Alfred, pressing a hand to the speaker piece of his phone, he gave a mix of "sorry" and "I'm busy" simply by his face. Alfred rolled his eyes and groaned.

 _click_

slam

the moment Yao closed his phone Alfred was on him. Pressing the smaller guy against the elevator wall and collecting his legs around Alfred's waist so he was most of his support from falling. Yao was used to Alfred's antics by this point but it was always still a surprise when Alfred could easily pick anyone or anything up. Even though Yao was small in size it was still annoying when he was picked up, I mean, he's older then most of these people, nations, whatever.

Both of them knew that a camera was hooked up but it was a internal law for the hotels to keep the video footage of the nations outside of the WM center away from both public sight and even governmental (basically the nations can do whatever the hell they want without getting in trouble). Yao hooking his sock and shoe covered feet behind Alfred's back and his hands holding the American's face still. The kissing was slowly turning more into biting with Alfred trying to get at Yao's neck. Hands support Yao's butt, strong hands holding onto firm meat, and the wall causing friction on the jacket of Yao's back. It's going to be a interesting story that Yao will tell his tailor, he has probably told all of the stories he could think about to the tailor, I'd love to hear it.

The elevator steadily climbed while they sucked face until Yao and Alfred were groaning loudly.

Then Yao's phone went off.

"You're kidding me." Alfred stated keeping his hold on Yao.

Yao opened his phone, Alfred basically dropping him, and stood up straight. Alfred leaning on the wall so he was still leaning into Yao while keeping his arm just above his head. It was a word in Mandarin that Alfred had to take a second to read and see that it was Yao's bosses secretary.

"Not fair." Alfred said stomping his foot slightly.

"Don't be a baby." Yao told him.

The elevator slowly climbed upwards while Alfred pouted and Yao nodded his head to his phone like he was listening to a rad music track. The elevator door opened and the two got off on a floor with dark red carpeting and brown wall covers, the light fixtures up on the ceiling gave the hallway a hazy glow lighting. This was the same floor that most of the nations had rooms on so the walls were thick but it seemed some of our lovely couples were competing for who could either scream the loudest or could the other scream the loudest.

Alfred was walking just a few steps ahead of Yao, hands in pockets and mentally cursing Arthur for raising a gentleman, he got to the room first. Opening the door and waiting for Yao was wearing his patients even more thin and he had a moment of "fuck Arthur's lesson" by the time Yao got to the door. A strong hand taking hold on the sleeve of Yao's jacket and pulling him into the room with a loud slam of the door.

Yao continued to talk to those on the other side of the phone: the blonde pressing his face into the crook of Yao's neck and placing light kisses along his jaw and neck, hands wrapping around the smaller's body while hands went up his shirt and jacket. Yao leaning back and turning slightly so that the persona on the other end wouldn't hear Alfred's...actions.

Alfred kept his roaming hands all over Yao until Yao had to push him away. Waving Him away with a hand motion before walking deeper into the room, undoing that pony tail as he goes, he was talking this time around. Alfred wasn't committed enough to translate what he was saying in his head and just assumed that it wasn't something important. There fore being something that he, Alfred, can interrupt his, Yao, chatting/ talking.

Alfred wrapped a arm around Yao from behind, a hand going up the front of his shirt, the other removing his glasses. With Yao not waving or pushing him away like he had before Alfred took the opportunity to gently walk him to the bed. Digging his knees into the back of Yao's so the older went onto the bed willingly. He rested on his forearms while still holding the phone solidly to his head; he didn't feel the need to readjust when Alfred pressed into his back while pushing himself between his legs. Alfred placing a hand on either side of Yao's hip and pulling them up slightly making Yao arch. Nibble hands going under him in search of a zipper and a button, releasing them and making Yao look back at him, the Chinese nation had bright red briefs BTW.

Alfred took it a wee bit too far when he tried to slip his fingers into Yao's mouth. Yao responded by biting down on his hands and making Alfred pull them away fast. He didn't need to see his face to know that next time Yao would be drawing blood. Alfred pulling the rest of Yao's pants down around his ankles and placing a hard grip on the right cheek of Yao's backside. Rubbing the mound like dough until Yao had to hold the phone out so those on the other end wouldn't get interference from the rubbing of a comforter under him.

Yao cringed and hissed at Alfred with some mandarin word that I am not even going to try and spell that stuff. Alfred placed his hands under Yao's thighs and pushing him up so he was face down and ass up like one does to tie their shoes. It probably wasn't good for his back but it made his butt look awesome. Alfred mouthing the fabric between his legs and the other hand trailing a finger between his cheeks at the back. Yao closed his eyes at Alfred's mouthing until he heard the secretary on the other end ask a question. Yao having to respond very quick to keep suspicion from arising. Alfred seeing this and pausing for Yao to finish his talking before continuing, rubbing his thumbs on the underside of Yao's thigh, kissing on his spine.

Yao soon hung up.

Turning around so he was facing Alfred the both didn't even have to share a look. Yao working on his shoes and upper half while Alfred did most of his clothes, letting them go behind him, his shirt even landing on the television.

Yao raised a eyebrow at Alfred's eagle boxers. Crawling backwards on the bed while Alfred kicked his shoes away. Yao standing up on his knees while naked and getting Alfred to come closer. Taking a firm hold of his arms and using all the force he could to get him on the bed, placing a leg on either side of his hips so he was sitting on his abdomen.

Alfred wasn't as abalicious as one would assume, he had firm chub, more cuddle worthy then anything. He had muscles and when and if he worked out you could see some of his abs.

Yao leaning forward and pressing his lips to his while raising himself up so he was hovering. Reaching behind him Yao placed a finger at his hole and started to inch it inward. He was still leaning forward while doing this. Alfred placing his arms behind his head and enjoying the show of someone getting ready for him.

Yao rocked backwards into his hand as he was two fingers in. His free hand holding himself up by pressing it into Alfred's shoulder and bouncing faster. His arm was straining at the angle and was starting to hurt.

Alfred separated his boxer cloth, slipping his fingers into the cloth and awaking himself, making sure he was free by the time Yao deemed himself himself over the member until Alfred grew impatient. Placing a hand on either side of Yao and bringing him down fast, being impaled that fast made Yao open his mouth as though he were going to scream but didn't. Eyes wide and body stiffening, he arched backwards and let himself form into the penis inside of him.

"Too much for you, Babe?" Alfred asked.

Yao's eyes turned into defying lights. Taking both of Alfred's hands and taking them off of his hips. Pushing them down on either side of Alfred's head and starting to move.

Back and forth

Back and forth

Yao's hips went while his head tilted up slightly. He was looking down on Alfred while he did this. Seeing Alfred bite his lip made Yao speed up, going side to side instead of back and forth.

Left and right

Left and right

Alfred smiled and arched upward into Yao. Yao rolling his hips while keeping his head upward, he was like a cat wanting to keep himself up high so he could look down on everyone, starting to go faster and faster.

The smacking of flesh, sweat, and spit was the music that filled the room. Yao groaning in the back of his throat was the singing while Alfred curled his fingers into Yao's hands. Yao had to sit up in order to get a better angle and started to bounce so he was using his leg muscles. Hands in a almost triangle on Alfred's tummy while bouncing hard, hair moving and legs trying to work out in a erotic fashion. Alfred slipping hands into the back of Yao, hanging onto Yao's backside almost for support, fingers spreading to cover most of him.

Up and down

Left and right

Back and forth

and start again

The prostate in Yao was being pressed like a panic button during a robbery of a drug store. Yao's eyes rolling into the back the of his head while his head lolled around, leaning backwards and grabbing onto Alfred's ankles. Making it he was bouncing faster and harder. Alfred letting one of his hands going around the front of him and taking hold of the leeking member that was connected o Yao. Jerking it fast and using his thumb to rub the tip in a circular form until Yao let out a throaty grunt.

Alfred was in the fire line.

Yao laughed at Alfred's face while coming down from his orgasm high. Alfred taking hold of Yao's side and slamming up and down fast and hard, gravity doing half of the work on Yao, the face of a silent scream was possibly something that all nations had in common.


	10. SpaBel

Bell was late.

She found herself almost a hour behind when she was suppose to meet Antonio, she got side tracked talking to her brother, one foot in front of the the other as she fast walked. Wearing a dress made of khaki like she usually does, why fix what isn't broken, and heels of black with a two inch heel.

Waving hello to Francis as he made a comment about the running female nation she stopped infront of a hotel door. Using her key card to open the door and get inside quickly while slowly closing it as though she had gotten in trouble for something. Her eyes scanning the room for the Spanish man until she was a mess of dark brown hair leaning on the hotel room couch edge. Our heroine slowly walks forward...

"Catching up,on your siesta?" Bell asked him leaning forward on the couch so a arm was on either side of him. Her chin resting on top of his head so she awoke the sleeping man, making a snork noise to register what was going on.

Antonio tilted his head up to smile at Bell. It was a over used term the "award winning smile" a better term for his smile was "make all the men and women weak in the knees kinda smile".

"I am sorry I am late, big brother was looking sad so I took care of him." Bell explained, Antonio couldn't tell if she meant she had cheered him up or killed him. He wouldn't have a problem with either of those scenarios.

Bell kissed Antonio's head, pressing on the couch edge and bringing her legs over the couch. She landed on her backside on the couch with a thud, putting her legs over his legs. Laying side saddle on him so he can't leave from the couch. Antonio leaning into her and rubbing a hand over her knee and thigh but stopping his hand from going up her skirt. "I couldn't get a siesta earlier, wanted one now."

Antonio grabbed the clock on the side of the couch. "(Whatever 'aw crap' is is Spanish), My ride is going to be soon." He quickly stood taking Bell with him. "We can-we can frolic in the bed, no no time. Um the floor, no no time either, um."

Bell let Antonio go from the direction of the bed to looking at the floor. She really shouldn't have been late, some of the nations leave very early and Antonio seemed to be one of them. She stood there with her half smile watching Antonio flair around trying to find the best place for the two have a quickie.

"We don't need to if you don't have-wa...?" Bell was lifted from her standing spot.

She was pressed to the wall while Antonio kneeled, taking each of Bell's legs and placing them on his shoulders, she gasped when he stood. Hanging onto his hair and hooking her ankles together as some sort of simulated support she was both giggling and panicking. Antonio using one of his hands to hold her rear end up while the other slipped under her dress.

Bell's giggles turned to a sudden out burst of "HA!" at the moving of her underwear. Antonio knew how to work his mouth from years of eating tomatoes and being able to pronounce the hardest of the Spanish words. Tanned lips grazing over Bell's while his hands pressed her forward towards his mouth.

Bell closed her eyes and smiled while her hands went through his hair. The flexing of her feet caused one of her shoes to come off and hit the floor. Antonio's head was almost completely gone under Bell's skirt while it was riding up on her. Jerking her hips with the movement of his lips she arched as she went his tongue go past her lips and take her over. She lent forward and gripped the back of his neck, gasping while trying to get him closer, he leaned his head back and continued to let his tongue do most of the work simply by being present.

He took a step back from the wall, letting one of her legs go down the side of his arm, and even gently bit on her lips. Bell leaning back so she could still touch the wall accidental pulling upon his hair in the process. Her dark skirt was up around her waist showing those in the room her white under wear where the middle crotch part was slid to the side. Antonio squeezing her backside tight and rubbing it until Bell was pulling at his hair more and more.

"owie, that hurts." Antonio said setting Bell down.

Antonio grabbed bed at the clock again, reading over the numbers while Bell undid her top. The white bra she wore had its strap in the front that she undid when Antonio turned around.

Pressing against him and using both of her hands to undo the zipper on his pants. Kissing around his face and lips, the pants being pulled down slightly just under his backside. Once his penis was free Bell used the couch as a step up onto Antonio. One leg still on the ground but standing on her toes so that they looked as though they were going to dance to some extremely erotic song.

In a way they were;

a rocking motion mixed with the moans of their voices as the singing of the song. Bell moving her feet so she was hopping slightly and Antonio placing a leg around Bell so he dipped her. The dip landed them both to the floor with Antonio on top and Bell letting out a squick of surprise.

Antonio sat up so that he was looking down at Bell with her hips connected to his. Antonio still wore his shirt and wasn't willing to remove them in case of missing a beat. Bell gripping her breasts while looking up at Antonio, her fingers pitching around the nipple and the other to her mouth, it was easy to look sexy when you were a European nation.

Antonio thrusted while holding onto her thighs, the smacking turning into a more wet sound, looking up to the ceiling like a prayer. Bell moaning while her back arched on the carpeted floor. She finished first, gripping her breast and the floor, eyes shut tight. Her body was covered in sweat and breast bouncing as Antonio kept thrusting until he finished as well.

Then Antonio's phone rang and it was a rush to dress.


End file.
